Enlaces de una historia de amor, traición y más
by A Butterfly is born.Me
Summary: Hola, casi andie ha leído mi historia, quisiera que la leyeran para saber si seguir o dejar de escribir, esta medio rara, pero...Dejenme reviews y sin más ni más ¡¡¡A LEER!
1. Personajes

Este capítulo es para subir a los personajes a escena, hay varios cambios  
en las personalidades de los protagonistas.  
Hay varias locuras integradas a la historia, espero les guste, y si no de  
todas maneras, déjenme reviews.  
PERSONAJES.  
  
*HARRY POTTER.  
*ANYA GRANGER:  
Es la hermana gemela de Hermione, es de una altura parecida a la de  
Hermione, tiene la cara fina, la nariz respingada y los ojos de un color un  
poco mas claro a los de Hermione, los tiene un poco rasgados y tiene unas  
largas pestañas que los hacen lucir mas atractivos.  
Es muy parecida a Hermione, la diferencia entre ellas dos es que Anya tiene  
el cabello peinado en rizos, que hasta podrían parecer falsos de tan  
perfectos que se ven, y cuida mucho su apariencia, tiene muy buen cuerpo,  
parecido al de una modelo, pero aún así no descuida sus estudios.  
Tiene una personalidad muy amable y carismática, tiene los labios color  
cereza, pero aunque desde siempre ha sido muy popular no es nada engreída.  
Tiene una personalidad muy alocada y lanzada, hace todo lo que Hermione  
nunca haría.  
*Leonardo de Montiñaq.  
Es un chico que llega a Hogwarts, es muy engreído, ya que es bastante  
adinerado.  
Es blanco de ojos color azul, su cabello es castaño claro, y tiene una cara  
muy atractiva; es alto delgado, en sus brazos sobresalen varios músculos  
que hacen resaltar su aspecto de chico guapo.  
*HERMIONE GRANGER.  
*RON WEASLEY.  
*SIRIUS BLACK.  
*DRACO MALFOY.  
*OLIVER WOOD.  
*FRED WEASLEY.  
*GEORGE WEASLEY.  
*Y VARIOS PERSONAJES DE EL LIBRO...  
NOTA: Los pensamientos van a estar escritos entre *'s, OK? 


	2. Un día común

Capitulo I:  
Un día común.  
En el número cuatro de Privet Drive era un día común, excepto por el hecho  
de que toda la familia estaba casi vuelta loca, todo el problema residía en  
el sobrino de la familia Dursley, Harry, que ahora era un muchacho muy  
atractivo, tenía una barbilla muy definida y grandes músculos, pero sobre  
todo resaltaban sus ojos verdes y la cicatriz que lo hacía tan especial.  
-COMO PUDISTE ACEPTARLO SIN DECIRNOS ANTES- gritaba tío Vernon a Harry,  
esto hacía que el bigote se le erizara y que la cara se le pusiera de un  
rojo muy intenso, gruesas gotas de sudor se le escurrían por la cara.  
-Pero es mi padrino y tiene todo el derecho de cuidarme-decía Harry-además  
no me pueden obligar a vivir con ustedes, ustedes siempre se han quejado de  
mi presencia aquí y de los sacrificios que han hecho por sustentarme-  
continuó Harry muy confiado de lo que decía.  
-NO ME IMPORTA ES UN ASESINO EN SERIE, MATO A MUCHAS PERSONAS A PLENA LUZ  
DEL DÍA Y ESTÁS A NUESTRO CARGO-gritaba tío Vernon como loco, los ojos se  
le salían de sus órbitas, era bastante extraño, Harry solo lo había visto  
cuatro años atrás cuando perdió el negocio más grande de su vida por culpa  
de Dobby.  
La discusión seguía y seguía hasta que una lechuza blanca, Hedwig, rompió  
la discusión; traía una carta y Harry sin pensarlo, abandonó la cocina para  
salir a la sala a leerla. Los Dursley se apresuraron a seguirlo, ya estando  
en la sala, Harry la abrió, pero se desilusionó al encontrar que no era de  
Sirius, sino de Hogwarts, anunciando la lista del material y otro  
manuscrito en el cual se leía lo siguiente:  
Sr. Potter:  
Por este medio le envío un cordial saludo y aprovecho para  
informarle de ciertas reformas a las leyes del colegio Hogwarts de  
Magia y Hechicería:  
Las clases comenzarán el día 30 de abril ya que se han hecho remodelaciones  
al castillo.  
Los fines de semana se podrán hacer paseos independientes al colegio.  
Se celebrará nuevamente el torneo de los tres magos, pero participará una  
nueva escuela y podrá combatir más de un campeón por escuela.  
Las salas comunes cambiaron de locación.  
Se crearon nuevos dormitorios mixtos.  
Se pueden dar noviazgos entre los alumnos.  
El uniforme ya no es obligatorio.  
Con base a estas reglas comenzará un nuevo curso escolar.  
Los libros para éste curso serán:  
*Unicornios: Criaturas mágicas fascinantes.  
*Pociones Lavetumagnica.  
*Libro de transformaciones, volumen 6.  
*Los demás libros son los del curso pasado pero para 6° curso.  
¡¡¡Felices vacaciones!!!  
Minerva McGonagall.  
Directora adjunta.  
Harry se quedó asombrado con las nuevas reformas de Hogwarts y al ver su  
cara los Dursley se asustaron.-No irás a casa de ese asesino y terminó la  
discusión-gritó tío Vernon.  
-Me iré de todas formas-exclamó Harry, y subió las escaleras diciendo algo  
que tío Vernon no pudo oír.  
Harry subió y empacó sus cosas, metió su escoba en el baúl, su álbum  
fotográfico, su varita, sus cosas más preciadas; estaba dispuesto a irse ,  
cuando llegó tío Vernon y lo tomó por el cuello hasta pegarlo contra la  
pared, lo levantó varios centímetros y le gritó:- ¡¡¡AQUÍ SE HACE LO QUE YO  
DIGA!!!-pero Harry que estaba armado con su varita que hacía unos momentos  
iba a guardar en su baúl y la levantó en el aire, tío Vernon asustado soltó  
a Harry y se alejó, -me vas a dejar ir porque él es mi padrino y tengo  
derecho de estar con él-exclamó Harry algo irritado; siguió guardando sus  
cosas y a las seis en punto de la tarde hubo un ruido sordo en la sala y en  
la chimenea apareció una flama verde y un hombre, Sirius, se asomaba; los  
Dursley huyeron a un rincón y no se separaron de allí hasta que Harry y  
Sirius desaparecieron en la chimenea. 


	3. La casa de Sirius

Capítulo II:  
La casa de Sirius.  
Harry nunca imaginó salir de Privet Drive, excepto para ir a casa de Ron o  
a Hogwarts, pero era una sensación maravillosa; Harry sentía que flotaba  
entre las llamas verdes y al detenerse se encontró en una chimenea que daba  
a una sala de estar muy arreglada y se veía que pertenecía a alguien  
extremadamente adinerado.  
-¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?-preguntó Sirius a Harry-¡Claro que si!-respondió  
él con una sonrisa que le abarcaba casi toda la cara, dejó de sonreír un  
momento y preguntó-¿Cómo conseguiste esto?-Sirius muy calmado respondió a  
la pregunta como si fuera una cualquiera -Te dije que cuando limpiara mi  
nombre te invitaría a vivir conmigo, ¿cierto?; pues aquí está tu respuesta,  
y si te preguntas de donde salió el dinero, pues, antes de entrar a Azkaban  
era rico y cuando se dieron cuenta de que era inocente tuvieron que pagarme-  
Sirius y Harry se quedaron mirando un rato y después Sirius dirigió a Harry  
a lo que sería su nueva habitación.  
Era casi un departamento completo, tenía sala, comedor, cocina, baño,  
recámara y tenía una pequeña terraza que a su vez tenía una pequeña  
piscina, Harry se quedó sin habla.  
- ¿Que, no te gusta?-preguntó Sirius-lo decoré lo mejor que pude-aclaró a  
Harry que seguía pasmado pero feliz.  
-No es eso, sólo que es demasiado perfecto que parecería que estoy soñando-  
dijo Harry intentando tranquilizar a Sirius.  
Harry recorrió su nuevo departamento que era muy lujoso, casi todo era  
blanco, cuando llegó a su recámara se quedó impactado de lo novedosamente  
que estaba decorada, era muy alta y tenía unas escaleras de caracol que se  
dirigían a una cama que estaba volando en el techo, tenía pegadas por todas  
partes fotos que se movían del equipo de Gryffindor y de él jugando al  
Quidditch.  
-¿Te gusta lo de la cama voladora?- preguntó Sirius-¡¡¡Claro que me  
gusta!!!-respondió Harry muy feliz.  
-Te enseñaré las recámaras de Ron y Hermione-le dijo a Harry.  
-¿Vendrán?-preguntó Harry que parecía que no podía haber más felicidad en  
su vida que en ese momento-Claro, ¿pensabas que te iba a alejar de tus  
amigos ahora que pueden visitarte?-preguntó Sirius con una cara de padre  
amoroso.  
Al llegar a las recámaras de Ron y Hermione, Harry se quedó con la misma  
expresión que cuando vio su departamento, las dos recámaras eran iguales a  
la suya, pero cada una con diferente decoración, la de Hermione era de  
varios tonos de rosa, se veía muy linda y estaba ordenada que iba con la  
personalidad de ella.  
La recámara de Ron era igual a la de Harry con la diferencia de que en las  
paredes tenía fotos de los Chudley Cannons que igualmente se movían.  
-¿A qué hora llegarán?-preguntó Harry con una inmensa sonrisa-llegarán a  
las ocho en punto, justo a la hora de cenar-contestó Sirius devolviéndole  
la sonrisa.  
-Iré a tomar un baño y a arreglarme para recibirlos y después te ayudo con  
la cena, ¿está bien?-preguntó Harry- claro que si, tu refréscate y  
desempaca, yo te esperaré-le respondió Sirius.  
Harry subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cama y notó que era muy cómoda  
y se puso a pensar que sería bueno ponerse a pensar en una novia que lo  
quisiera y no solo dejarse llevar por su apariencia, a Harry le vinieron  
varias chicas a la cabeza entre ellas: Cho, Parvati y Hermione, pero  
ninguna lo convenció.  
Harry escuchó que la tina ya estaba lista y se levantó, se desvistió, notó  
que el baño se parecía al de los prefectos porque tenía diferentes llaves  
de los que salían aceites y burbujas de diferentes colores. Harry estaba  
tan relajado que perdió la noción del tiempo y se quedó una hora  
aproximadamente, cuando se dio cuenta se levantó y abrió su armario que  
estaba lleno de ropa muy a la moda, escogió una playera sin mangas y con  
gorra y unos pantalones que eran aguados, pero por alguna razón no se le  
caían.  
Bajó corriendo y se apresuró a preguntarle a Sirius que en que le podía  
ayudar pero Sirius muy tranquilo le respondió que todo estaba listo y que  
en cualquier momento podían llegar, en ese momento sonó el timbre y en  
efecto, eran Ron y Hermione, Harry pensó que nunca había visto a Hermione  
tan linda, tenía el cabello muy liso, llevaba una blusa muy pegada que  
resaltaba la esbelta figura de ella y unos jeans rectos a la cadera. Por su  
parte Ron llevaba una playera y unos jeans.  
-Les mostraré donde dormirán, pero espero les guste- dijo Harry guiñándole  
un ojo a Sirius-es algo pequeño, pero espero estén cómodos-dijo sonriendo  
pícaramente.  
Al llegar a la recámara de Hermione se quedó tan impactada que soltó sus  
maletas y casi se desmaya, lo mismo sucedió con Ron pero no al grado de  
tirar sus maletas, sino que solo fue difícil cerrarle la boca, ya que  
estaba a punto de babear.  
-Dejen su maletas, ya que es hora de cenar-les dijo Harry intentando poner  
una cara seria, lo cual no pudo lograr-Si-respondieron Hermione y Ron al  
unísono.  
La cena que preparó Sirius era un manjar, preparó pavo y patatas al horno  
bañados en salsa agridulce, unos tallarines de colores a la boloñesa y de  
tomar un vino de fresa con mango que quedó exquisito.  
-Es la cena mas deliciosa que he probado en toda mi vida-exclamó Ron y  
Hermione lo apoyó.  
-Hora de dormir-dijo Sirius sonriéndoles y señalándoles las escaleras.  
-Está bien- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.  
Subieron pero iban comentando que divertido sería tener su propio  
departamento y cuando llegaron a las puertas de sus respectivos  
departamentos abrieron la puerta y entraron, dándose las buenas noches.  
Harry estaba tan feliz que no pudo cerrar los ojos en la mayor parte de la  
noche, entonces salió a la terraza y pensó en que compraría al otro día en  
el callejón Diagon. 


	4. La nueva tienda

Capítulo III:  
La nueva tienda.  
Harry, a pesar de que no había dormido casi nada se levantó muy temprano y  
comenzó a preparar el desayuno.  
Preparó huevos, salchichas, tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja.  
Al levantarse, todos se dirigieron a la mesa-¡¡¡que delicioso huele!!!-  
Sirius, Hermione y Ron dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
-Espero les guste- dijo Harry, les sirvió a todos un plato con todo y luego  
se sirvió él, a todos les gustó tanto que comieron dos platos.  
A las doce de la tarde todos ya estaban listos para irse al callejón Diagon  
salieron y vieron el auto de Sirius y tres autos mas y Sirius les dijo a  
cada uno que tomara el que mas le gustara y Harry escogió el convertible  
negro, Ron el azul y Hermione el Rojo.  
Harry se sentía muy bien conduciendo al igual que sus dos amigos.  
Harry llevaba la radio encendida e iba escuchando su canción favorita "Lose  
yourself" que era cantada por un muggle conocido como Eminem.  
Ron iba haciendo lo mismo pero oyendo una canción diferente, "If i was the  
one".  
Mientras ellos hacían eso, Hermione iba oyendo su canción favorita "Man i  
feel like a woman", la cual era cantada por Shania Twain una artista muy  
famosa en el mundo de los muggles, Hermione llevaba la radio a todo el  
volumen y al mismo tiempo iba cantando, lo cuál hizo que Harry y Ron  
voltearan a verla, ella se veía muy hermosa en ese momento, el viento  
sacudía su cabello hacia a tras, los dos casi chocan entre sí por el hecho  
de ir admirando su belleza.  
Cuando la canción de Hermione terminó, comenzó otra que ella le dedicaba a  
una persona muy especial para ella, le dedicó "In your eyes" de Kylie  
Minogue (ustedes sabrán de quien estaba hablando) y al igual que la otra  
canción iba cantándola.  
Al llegar a la puerta del Caldero Chorreante, todos abrieron la puerta de  
sus respectivos autos y entraron.  
Salieron por la puerta trasera y Sirius golpeó los ladrillos correctos y se  
abrió la puerta hacia el Callejón Diagon; Harry, Hermione y Ron se  
separaron de Sirius ya que les explicó que tenía otras cosas que hacer,  
ellos partieron para ir a Gringotts y recoger algunas monedas, Harry abrió  
su cámara secreta y le regaló a Ron varios galeones y sickles a las que él  
se resistió al principio, pero después de que Harry le rogó, el accedió.  
Estuvieron caminando por el callejón hasta que vieron un grupo bastante  
numeroso de chicas afuera de una puerta a la que como Harry pensó estaban a  
punto de tirar al suelo, casi lo logran, pero en ese momento se abrió la  
puerta y entraron como locas y pudieron leer un cartel en el que se leía lo  
siguiente:  
  
GIRL'S CRAZY FASHION.  
Si eres una chica a la que le gusta estar a la moda, esta tienda es para  
ti.  
Hermione no lo pensó más y salió corriendo hacia la tienda y en cuanto  
entró comenzó a comprar y comprar, llevaba varias blusa que le llegaban un  
poco arriba de el ombligo, varios pantalones a la cadera, chamarras,  
accesorios para el cabello y un vestido de gala, aunque Harry y Ron no  
supieron para que era, pero aun así no preguntaron nada, después de varias  
horas de haber comprado, salieron y ya se había hecho tarde, pasaron a  
comprar tres cervezas de mantequilla empaquetadas para llevar y corrieron a  
recoger las cosas que habían apartado antes.  
Se encontraron con Sirius en el caldero chorreante y salieron de allí; se  
subieron a sus autos y regresaron a casa de Sirius, comieron palomitas  
mientras que veían una película en la TV que es un aparato muggle en el que  
se ven diferentes imágenes, y luego los tres chicos subieron al  
departamento de Harry y se metieron a la alberca de la terraza en la que  
vieron caer la noche.  
Hermione llevaba un traje de baño que era una blusa que terminaba arriba  
del ombligo sin tirantes y un bikini, todo era rosa que se iba  
desvaneciendo hasta terminar en un rosa tan claro que parecía blanco, Ron  
llevaba un short azul y Harry uno igual pero negro; el agua estaba tibia,  
lo cual era muy agradable; a las ocho y treinta todos se fueron a sus  
recámaras y durmieron tranquilamente.  
Pasaron varios días hasta que la noche del 28 de abril todos estaban en la  
cocina preparando una cena especial ya que al otro día tendrían que  
despedirse de Sirius y abordar el tren hacia Hogwarts, así que prepararon  
la mejor cena y al terminar de cenar todos subieron a sus recámaras y  
terminaron de preparar sus baúles, se acostaron y durmieron tranquilamente,  
todos excepto Harry que estaba triste por que no iba a ver a Sirius durante  
mucho tiempo y lo quería como a nadie, pensando eso se quedó dormido.  
Al despertar la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron  
con que la persona que les servía el desayuno era nada más y nada menos que  
Dobby, Harry lo saludó alegremente y desayunaron tranquilos con Dobby a la  
mesa, Hermione quedó satisfecha por el hecho de que el no estuviera  
esclavizado.  
Se prepararon y subieron a sus autos, cuando llegaron a King's Cross,  
bajaron sus baúles y se adelantaron para meter sus cosas al tren y dándole  
instrucciones a una clase de botones de que enganchara su autos al tren, el  
accedió y al fin se despidieron de Sirius, Harry tardó un momento en poder  
separarse de él pero el lo tranquilizó diciéndole que se verían pronto.  
Harry sin comprender le hizo caso y subieron al tren, encontraron un vagón  
vacío y comenzaron una plática que duró mucho tiempo.  
-Es el mejor verano que he pasado en toda mi vida- dijo Ron-mi departamento  
estaba de lujo- si- lo apoyó Hermione, pero Harry que parecía ausente no  
respondió.  
Después de un rato Hermione salió a arreglarse para estar lista antes de  
llegar a Hogwarts.  
-¿No piensas que sería bueno ir pensando en tener novia?-dijo Harry a lo  
que Ron le respondió-si, ya lo había pensado y no me parece una mala idea-  
se sonrieron mutuamente y casi al mismo tiempo dijeron- ¿Pero quien?-  
rieron a carcajadas unos minutos hasta que llegó Hermione y les preguntó  
que era lo gracioso y ellos prefirieron cambiar el tema.  
Ya se había hecho de noche y los tres amigos estaban muertos por el hambre,  
por alguna razón la señora del carrito no había pasado por los pasillos.  
Ron se levantó y salió a ver que pasaba, entonces Harry no lo pensó más y  
le dijo a Hermione-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ella se quedó estupefacta, pero  
ella había sentido algo por Harry desde el cuarto curso y al instante  
accedió.  
El se acercó y la besó muy dulcemente, segundos después llegó Ron diciendo  
que estaba enferma la señora del carrito y después de maldecirla un rato se  
quedó dormido, fue ahí cuando Harry y Hermione aprovecharon y se besaron  
tanto como pudieron.  
El tren tardó una hora más para poder llegar a la estación y cuando al  
fin llegó todos se habían cambiado, no con ropa muggle sino con la túnica  
negra que solían usar; aunque ya no era obligatoria, lo más recomendable  
era usarla para el banquete y pareció que todos pensaban lo mismo, todos  
excepto Neville Longbottom que salió con unos pantalones cortos y una  
playera sin manga, pero lo más gracioso de su atuendo era una boina a  
cuadros que resaltaba, Ron se despertó y vio que ya se había detenido el  
tren y salió corriendo.  
Todos los alumnos estaban impacientes por saber quienes serían las nuevas  
personas que entrarían, eso siempre solía ponerlos a todos nerviosos;  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a la mesa de los Gryffindor y esperaron  
a que la profesora McGonagall entrara y cuando entró le rogaron a Dios que  
no fueran muchos alumnos, parecía ser que sus súplicas no habían sido  
escuchadas, porque en ese momento tras ella entraron unos 50 alumnos que se  
empujaban y cuchicheaban. 


	5. Los nuevos

Capítulo IV:  
Los nuevos.  
La fila comenzaba a disminuir, quedaban 10 personas:  
-Leonardo de Montiñaq-gritó la profesora McGonagall  
El chico era muy apuesto y por su apellido Hermione pensó que era muy rico  
a lo que no hubo ninguna duda.  
Pasó adelante y varias chicas suspiraron -Gryffindor- gritó el sombrero  
seleccionador, algunas de Slytherin abuchearon al sombrero y dijeron cosas  
que no se pudieron oír, pero por sus rostros eran cosas muy malas.  
-Anya Granger- gritó la profesora McGonagall.  
Hermione dejó de ver al chico nuevo y despertó al oír su apellido, Harry,  
Ron y ella voltearon a ver a esa extraña chica con el mismo apellido que  
Hermione; cuando lo hicieron Harry y Ron casi se caen de la silla al ver  
que era como Hermione pero mucho más bonita, Hermione que estaba entre los  
dos les dio un codazo en las costillas que los dos casi gritan del dolor.  
Mientras tanto Anya que ya había pasado a ponerse el sombrero seleccionador  
y había acaparado la atención de todos los chicos, se hallaba muy segura y  
fue cuando una voz muy acogedora dijo:  
-El joven de Montiñaq y la señorita Granger nos acompañaran en el sexto  
curso, espero sean bienvenidos y pasen un curso estupendo- dijo Dumbledore,  
cuando terminó el sombrero gritó:  
-Gryffindor- los de Gryffindor aplaudieron y los chicos de Slytherin,  
Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff abuchearon.  
Anya iba muy segura caminando y se detuvo en el lugar que estaba frente a  
Harry y se sentó.  
-Hola hermanita, ¿Cómo estas?- le dijo Anya a Hermione, la cual se quedó  
con cara de haber visto a un fantasma, al ver su cara agregó-¿No sabías que  
somos hermanas gemelas?, Perdón por habértelo dicho sin presentarme antes,  
hola, soy Anya Granger-dijo estirando su mano que era muy bella, tenía las  
uñas muy a la moda, un poco largas y las tenía decoradas con pequeñas joyas  
en forma de flor.  
Hermione recobró la compostura -¿Cómo puede ser?-preguntó con el entrecejo  
fruncido.  
-Mira, todo sucedió cuando nuestra madre conoció a nuestros padres al mismo  
tiempo-dijo Anya muy calmada, como diciendo cualquier cosa y continuo-mamá  
se embarazó de las dos al mismo tiempo, una de cada padre, pero para que tu  
padre nos quisiera a ambas nos hizo iguales a base de un hechizo simple,  
pero al nacer las dos, tu padre te tomó a ti y me dejó a mí en el hospital,  
mi padre al darse cuenta, me recogió y mamá simplemente nos abandonó a mi  
padre y a mi, pero acordaron que tu y yo nos encontraríamos en el sexto  
curso aquí en Hogwarts- dijo Anya, pero esta vez ya no estaba con su linda  
sonrisa, sino que por su cara habían rodado varias lágrimas; Hermione  
incrédula se burló sarcásticamente de lo que Anya había dicho, se levantó  
algo molesta y salió del gran comedor.  
Harry para cambiar de tema, ya que él y Ron se habían quedado boquiabiertos  
a causa de la discusión entre Hermione y Anya, preguntó -¿De donde vienes?-  
a lo cual Anya respondió un poco desganada-de un lugar muggle llamado  
Privet Drive, en el #6 para ser exactos-  
-No puedo creerlo- respondió Harry con una cara de haber visto al fantasma  
de la navidad pasada-¿Qué es lo increíble Harry?-preguntó Anya que parecía  
muy asustada.  
-Yo vivo, más bien vivía ahí pero en el #4 - Harry no entendía porque pero  
se arrepentía de haber dejado Privet Drive.  
-Quisiera informarles que se celebrará de nuevo el torneo de lo tres magos  
y podrán competir hasta tres campeones por colegio- dijo Dumbledore mirando  
a Harry, lo que hizo que el colegio rompiera en alboroto.  
Antes de terminar el banquete Anya se levantó, se acercó a H  
Harry y Ron y les dio un beso en la mejilla y les susurró-Buenas noches-  
con una voz algo sexy.  
Los dos sentían que se desmayaban y al instante rompieron en una plática  
acerca de lo bella y simpática que era Anya.  
Vieron como se alejaba con un movimiento de caderas que hacía que todos los  
chicos se inclinaran a ver su caminar.  
Leonardo, el chico nuevo, se levantó y al pasar junto a Harry y Ron casi  
los mata con la mirada. (Ellos supusieron que algo quería con Anya).  
Hermione, que ya era prefecta, muy enfadada les informó donde quedaba la  
nueva sala común (sexto piso, pasillo nueve en una pared con un león  
marcado) y cual era la contraseña (Belleza), con esa palabra a Ron sólo se  
le vino una persona a la cabeza: Anya.  
-Yo ya tengo la candidata a mi novia- susurró Ron-si, ¿Quién?-preguntó  
Harry-pues Anya por supuesto- esto a Harry no le hizo ninguna gracia y solo  
entró a la sala común.  
Hermione que ya había entrado estaba sentada en un sillón de terciopelo y  
les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fueran hacia ella, ellos lo  
hicieron y en cuanto llegó les dijo casi loca de la ira -para colmo mi clon  
perverso duerme en mi habitación- .  
-Si fueras hombre y la vieras caminar no dirías lo mismo-dijo Harry con una  
risa pícara, en lo cual Ron lo apoyó..... 


	6. El trabajo de Snape

Capítulo V:  
El trabajo de Snape.  
Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir porque pensaba en Anya, pero también pensaba  
en Cho, y como estaría en ese momento, pero recordó como lo rechazó en el  
cuarto curso, tiernamente, pero aún así lo rechazó, pero al recordar que  
ahora era novio de Hermione los pensamientos de ellas desaparecieron y  
aparecieron pensamientos de los deliciosos besos que le había dado Hermione  
y con todos esos pensamientos de su novia y muchos más se quedó dormido.  
A las 8:45, Harry, aunque un poco dormido, se levantó, buscó algo de ropa y  
se metió a bañar, tardó diez minutos en notar que faltaban cinco minutos  
para que se sirviera el desayuno, bajo lo más rápido que pudo, por lo cual  
casi tira a Parvati, y llegó al Gran Comedor casi arrastrándose.  
Harry notó algo muy extraño, Malfoy estaba viendo a Hermione de una manera  
tan rara que no tardó en darse cuenta de que la miraba con ojos de  
enamorado, pero Harry se dio una pequeña bofetada y pensó *NO, eso no puede  
ser, Draco enamorado de Hermione, a la que le dice sangre sucia y se la  
vive insultándola, no eso no puede ser verdad, pero, un momento, a la que  
está mirando así es mi novia* Harry lo miró y Draco instantáneamente desvió  
su mirada.  
La primera clase que le tocaba a Harry en el día era Pociones con  
Slytherin, sabiendo que no iba a ser su parte favorita del día, comió un  
plato de avena, un pan tostado con mantequilla de maní y jugo de naranja.  
Durante el desayuno Hermione, que ya se había enterado del beso de buenas  
noches de Anya a Harry y Ron, no les había dirigido la palabra, ellos no  
entendían que era lo malo.  
Ron y Harry iban caminando hacia el aula de pociones y Hermione iba detrás  
de ellos platicando con Parvati.  
-Como pueden decir que somos iguales si no lo somos, ella es una alocada,  
una coqueta y-decía Hermione roja a causa de la ira-aparte me roba a mi  
amigo y a mi novio-acentuó esa parte, tanto, que Harry y Ron se sintieron  
muy mal.  
-Si, Hermione, tienes toda la razón-decía Parvati, pero al mismo tiempo iba  
pensando algo completamente diferente *pero si es muy agradable y va a  
enseñarme a caminar como ella y además, quién es su novio, ¿Harry o Ron?*  
Al entrar Harry y Ron se sentaron en la última mesa al rincón, Hermione se  
sentó frente a ellos, Snape había estado hablando de las diferentes formas  
de usar el pelo de araña y Hermione tomando apuntes, por lo cual no volteó  
a verlos en toda la clase.  
Para intentar hablar con ella, Harry tomaba su hombro muy coquetamente,  
pero por su enojo, Hermione solo respondía con un movimiento de hombro en  
señal de desacuerdo.  
-Ahora, tendrán que hacer un trabajo de investigación por parejas-dijo  
Snape con su voz tan seca y frívola como siempre, al instante todos  
comenzaron a hacer sus parejas típicas: Harry y Ron, Hermione y Parvati,  
cuando Snape interrumpió - pero, yo haré las parejas: Crabe/Weasley,  
Draco/Hermione Granger, Potter/Anya Granger, Goyle/Parvati- y así siguió,  
dejando a las parejas más incómodas del mundo, sobre todo la de Harry, por  
Anya y la de Draco por Hermione, y Harry estaba seguro de que si Draco  
intentaba sobrepasarse con su novia le iba a dar una lección.  
Dieron el toque de salida y la siguiente clase fue adivinación, Ron pasó  
toda la clase discutiendo con Harry acerca de por que al él le había tocado  
una basura como compañero y a Harry una de las mejores chicas de toda el  
aula.  
Harry se levantó de su lugar y fue donde se encontraba Anya,-¿podemos  
hablar a solas?- le preguntó y ella asintió.  
-Dime Harry- dijo Anya con una sonrisa muy coqueta, Harry sintió como su  
cara subía de color-ehm..pues..ehm..-Harry intentaba decirle algo, pero  
simplemente las palabras no le salían de la boca-vamos Harry, no seas  
tímido, no muerdo-dijo Anya y esto hizo que se pusiera tan rojo como el  
cabello de Ron-bueno,  
queriasabersiquisierasiralabibliotecaestanocheparahacereltrabajo- Harry lo  
dijo tan rápido que Anya se quedó con cara de no haber entendido nada-  
¿podrías repetírmelo?-dijo Anya tomando la mano de Harry -Que  
si....¿quieres ir a la biblioteca esta noche a hacer el trabajo?- dijo  
Harry y su estómago no paraba de dar vueltas-¡Claro Harry, me encantaría!.  
Al salir de adivinación Hermione había decidido hablarles a Harry y a Ron,  
lo cual los hacía felices, iban platicando de la aburrida clase, cuando  
alguien jaló a Hermione de la 0  
cintura, pero Harry y Ron no se dieron cuenta, esa persona era la que  
Hermione menos se imaginaba, era nada mas y nada menos que Draco, el cual  
le explicó de muy mala gana que se verían en el vestíbulo a las 8:30 a  
hacer el trabajo.  
A las 7:30 Harry bajó a la sala común con mucha colonia, llevaba una  
playera sin mangas negra y un pantalón aguado, como el que se había puesto  
en casa de Sirius que también era negro; esperó a que Anya bajara y ella  
también iba muy linda, pero también muy sexy, llevaba una blusa muy corta,  
le llegaba cinco centímetros arriba del ombligo, Harry distinguió algo que  
comprobó que Anya no se parecía nada a Hermione, tenía el ombligo  
perforado, en el cual tenía una mariposa de la cual salían pequeños  
diamantes en forma de gotas de agua; todo eso era demasiado notable por la  
blusa, llevaba unos jeans a la cadera, tenía muy buen cuerpo pensó Harry.  
Anya al instante tomó la mano de Harry y así bajaron, llegaron a la  
biblioteca y al entrar vieron a Ron y a Crabe en una mesa, se notaba que  
Ron estaba apunto de golpear a Crabe, pero al ver a Harry tomado de la mano  
de Anya vio a Harry con una mirada asesina.  
Anya lo llevó a lo más recóndito de la biblioteca, intentó darle un beso,  
pero Harry reaccionó y se separó de ella-Perdón Anya, pero tu hermana es mi  
novia y la quiero mucho y por más que me gustes no pienso hacer nada  
incorrecto- dijo Harry con una voz muy tímida, pero Anya parecía no haber  
escuchado y pegó todo su cuerpo al de Harry, se le acercó para besarlo otra  
vez, pero no lo hizo-Si tu no le dices, yo no lo haré- dijo Anya que ahora  
si estaba dispuesta a besarlo pero Harry salió algo enfadado y tomó su  
libro, pergamino y pluma y se puso a escribir.  
Anya se sentó junto a él y puso su mano en su rodilla, Harry se alejó y en  
ese momento llegaron Hermione y Draco.  
Harry aprovechó eso y se levantó, tomó a Hermione de la cintura, la acercó  
a el y le dio un beso, Anya se volteó con cara de asco y Draco se quedó  
blanco, el nunca imagino que el actual amor de su vida, Hermione, fuera la  
novia de su peor enemigo.  
Alrededor de las 10:30 de la noche, todos se fueron a dejar los libros que  
habían tomado y por segunda vez consecutiva, Anya intentó besar a Harry,  
aunque volvió a fallar; todos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a  
sus respectivas salas comunes.  
Antes que Draco se fuera a su sala común, a Harry se le cayó un brazalete  
de mariposas de diminutos diamantes de colores que le había comprado a  
Hermione y regresó a buscarlo, Anya intentando conseguir algo más que lo  
de la biblioteca, fue con el a "ayudarlo".  
Draco, al ver a Anya y a Harry doblar la esquina, se apresuró y tomó a  
Hermione de la cintura la estrelló levemente contra la pared, y le robó un  
besó, la reacción de Hermione fue tal y como él la esperaba, le dio una  
patada (ustedes saben donde) y salió por donde Harry se había ido.  
Al llegar a la sala común, el Slytherin todavía sentía el dulce sabor de  
los labios de su amada, estaba pensando en ella, cuando una voz muy  
conocida le habló -hola amor, donde estabas- era Pansy Parkinson una chica  
rubia que años atrás le atraía, pero en ese momento solo quería a Hermione-  
nada, y no soy tu amor- dijo Draco de manera cortante y fijando sus ojos  
color gris en los de ella, ella muy molesta se alejó susurrando algo que  
sonó como "cretino".  
Hermione corrió y encontró a Harry que traía una caja en forma de mariposa  
muy linda, él se acercó, le besó el cuello, esto hizo que cada centímetro  
del cuerpo de ella reaccionara, le dio un beso muy dulce y apasionado y le  
puso la caja en las manos; ella la abrió y le pidió a Harry que le ayudara  
a colocársela en la muñeca, al momento de ponérsela, los brillantes  
accionaron un mecanismo especial y cambiaron de color, los diamantes que  
usualmente eran de color lila cambiaron a un muy lindo tono de rosa, ella  
se lo agradeció con un beso y se dirigieron a la sala común tomados de la  
mano.  
Anya antes de eso ya estaba en la sala común ideando un plan para separar a  
su hermana gemela de su amado Harry. 


End file.
